


Wow, I'm Not Crazy

by parknerislife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, GAYYYYYYYY, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, Is this how one does the tag, Multi, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parknerislife/pseuds/parknerislife
Summary: Harley comes to New York to live with Tony and intern with him to. The usual stuff happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters and I got the title of this work from the AJR Neotheater album which everyone should listen to.  
> Enjoy!

Peter had been having a good day. Flash hadn't bothered him, he aced his chemistry test, and it was an internship day. So it was as good of a day Peter could get. He walked out of school and met Happy at the car. After saying a quick greeting he got in the car and proceeded to stare out the window while daydreaming. Mr. Stark was going to introduce him to a new intern today and Peter was starting to get really nervous. Meeting new people just wasn't his thing. The butterflies in his stomach increased as they pulled up Stark Tower. FRIDAY greeted Peter as he entered the building. 

 

"Good afternoon ,Peter, Boss asked me to inform you he is currently in his personal lab and that you should come up as soon as possible." FRIDAY's voice boomed from the ceiling. 

 

"Will do Fri." Peter said and with a quick wave to the ceiling he entered the elevator. Peter stepped out and made his way to lab feeling the panic that was sitting in a pit in the bottom of his stomach increase. When he got to the lab he saw Mr. Stark and a boy who looked to be the same age as him talking with each other. 

 

“Hey Pete!” Mr. Stark called out as he entered the lab. “Come here I want you to meet someone.”

 

“Hi, I’m Harley Keener, you must be the famous Peter Parker.” Harley said as he turned around and held out his hand for Peter to shake. To say that Peter’s heart stopped would be an understatement.  _ Holy shit he’s hot  _ Peter thought as their eyes met and Peter could’ve sworn that Harley’s blue eyes were staring right into his soul. 

 

“That’s right I’m Spider Parker- I mean Peter Man- Dang it! I’m Peter Parker.” Peter barely managed to get out.  _ Damn it Peter now is not the time for you bi panic.  _

 

“Jesus, kid, you met him two minutes ago and already told him your secret. I really need to teach you the art of keeping a secret identity.” Mr. Stark said. Harley erupted into laughter at that. 

 

“You- Mr. I Am Iron Man- teach Peter how to keep a secret identity. Not to mention you already told me he was spider man.” Harley was on the floor laughing. 

 

“You have a point there kid.” Mr. Stark replied. Peter and Harley started talking and Peter found out that Harley would be starting Midtown the next day and was originally from Rose Hill, Tennessee.  _ That accent  _ Peter couldn’t help but think. Peter agreed to meet Harley at school early the next day to show him around and left soon after.  _ This is going to be interesting.  _

 

_ \-------------------------------------------------- _

 

The next day Peter woke up at six a.m. and met Harley at Midtown a full hour before school started. This was quite the accomplishment considering Peter is nearly late to school almost every day. He met up with Harley outside the school and they walked to the main office. Harley got his schedule which was identical to Peter’s (*cough* Tony *cough*) and showed Peter took Harley to his locker. Since they had the same schedule Peter decided to take Harley to meet Mj, Ned, and Shuri since he could just show him to his classes throughout the day. Despite the fact that Peter was having a bi crisis he was able to get out more than one sentence so that wad good. 

 

“Hey loser!” Mj called out as the two approached the group. 

 

“Hey guys.” Peter responded as they got closer. 

 

“Who’s this?” Ned asked.

 

“This is Harley, he’s a new intern for Mr. Stark and will staying in New York.” 

 

“Yay another broken white boy to torment!” Shuri commented. The bell rang for first period and soon everyone was off to class. It was during the middle of first period when Peter felt his phone buzz in his pocket. 

 

Memmeezzz for dayzzzz

(someone please give me create names for everyone) 

 

**Shuri:** Hey Peter add the new broken white boy to the chat

 

**Peter added Harley Keener to the chat.**

 

**Harley:** What’s up? Is this class always so boring?

 

**Shuri:** yes

 

**Mj:** yes

 

**Ned:** yes

 

**Peter:** yes

 

**Harley:** greeaaatt

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

After school Peter and Harley talked about their homework and other things while waiting for Happy to come and get them. 

 

“So, what do you think of Midtown?” Peter asked.

 

“It’s cool. A lot better than Rose Hill high where none of the teachers bother to teach. Expecially for a super genuis like me.” Harley replied. 

 

“A super genius huh?” 

 

“If I do say so myself, darling” Harley teased. A blush crept up Peter’s face at the nickname. Just as he was about to reply Happy pulled up and told them to get in the car before they make him late. They went straight to Tony’s lab when they arrived at the tower. 

 

“Hey Mr. Stark what are we working on today?” Peter asked.

 

“Nothing, you two are going to go and bond and spend time together and become friends or something.” Mr. Stark told them.  _ Hopefully this will speed things along instead of the two idiots pining after each other for months  _ Tony thought to himself. He couldn’t handle another Steve and Bucky unrequited love situation. 

 

“But Mr. Stark-”

 

“No buts now go” Mr. Stark said as he pushed them out of the lab. 

 

“Want to go watch tv in my room?” Harley suggested.

 

“Sure” Peter replied.

 

“Alright darling what do you want to watch?”

 

“Star Wars?” Peter suggested.

 

“Anything you want, darling” Harley replied back watching as the blush crept up Peter’s face from hearing the nickname.  _ God he’s just so cute when he blushes  _ Harley thought. 

 

Later that evening Tony walked up to the room to check on the boys and make sure one hadn’t died from being to close to the other. What he discovered was Harley and Peter both asleep on Harley’s bed their limbs entangled and Harley had his head on Peter’s chest. 

 

“FRIDAY, take a picture of this and save it to a new file called Harley and Peter moments.” 

 

“Already done Boss.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The next day both boys woke up to Tony yelling at them to wake up or they would be late for school. 

 

“Thank god it’s Friday” Peter said still half asleep and not fully processing that Harley was asleep on his chest. Once he was fully awake he realized where Harley was. He stared at the other boy for a minute before finally deciding to wake him up as to not risk being late to school. 

 

“Harley, wake the heck up!” Peter practically yelled and Harley woke almost falling out of the bed. He clung to Peter so that he wouldn’t which led to both of them blushing extremely hard and quickly separating. 

 

As soon as they were dressed and ready Happy drove them to school while complaining as usual. They got to school just before the bell rang and made it to class right on time. For the rest of the day Peter couldn’t stop thinking about how close Harley had been and the fact that he’d slept with his head on Peter the night before.  _ Today is going to be a long day.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's currently 2:13 a.m. and I wrote this because I couldn't sleep and I just needed most of this stuff to happen so I could really further the story so sorry if it's a little crappy.  
> Enjoy!

Harley Keener was silent on the ride to school. There were many reasons for this but the most predominant was  _ holy shit Parker is so cute I just want to hold him forever  _ and he was afraid that if he opened his mouth he might voice those thoughts. So the ride to school that morning was eerily quiet. When they got to school they immediately went to find Ned, MJ, and Shuri. 

 

“Over here losers!” MJ waved Harley and Peter over to where the group was sitting. 

 

“Hey y’all” Harley greeted the group. 

 

“How was you guy’s night?” Shuri asked with a devilish grin on her face. 

 

“Great! How was yours? Did anyone actually manage to finish all the homework?” Peter asked completely oblivious to the fact that Shuri seemed to be forming an evil plan. A chorus of no’s came from the group but luckily for them Peter did actually finish his homework before Tony forced him to bond with Harley so he let them all copy his work. (A/N peep me and my friends irl in which I am NOT Peter seriously I never do my homework it’s a problem) The bell for their first class that day rang just as MJ finished copying from Peter’s chemistry homework and they were off to class. 

 

\------------------------------------

 

It was now lunch time and Harley was starving. Maybe not as hungry as Peter considering he didn’t have a spider power enhanced metabolism but he was still starving nonetheless. The group got to the cafeteria right before everyone else so they didn’t have to wait in a never ending line for their lunch. Peter got two trays of whatever the special was that day, MJ and Shuri both got chicken nuggets and fries, Ned got Pizza, and Harley got Pizza with a side of fries. (A/N peep my school lunches lol) 

 

The group ate their lunch and then went to their next class which they all shared. It was Physics with Mr. Harrington however which made them all want to fall asleep. Today Mr. Harrington announced he had some exciting news. 

 

“Mr. Parker could you please stay awake to atleast hear the announcement I’m going to make?” Mr. Harrington asked Peter. 

 

“Sure thing Mr. Harrington!” Peter replied enthusiastically because it was implied he could go to sleep after the announcement was made. 

 

“Alright then class, next week we will have the honor of going on a field trip to SI! We will be going to STARK tower to see some of their labs and research projects!” The class cheered and even a few people booed. 

 

“Hey Penis, I’ll finally be able to prove your internship is fake!” Flash said. 

“I’m sorry, what did you just say,” Harley asked with a look on his face like he was ready to murder Flash, “I’ll have you known that Peter is neither a Penis nor a liar as he works as an intern at SI just like I do.” 

 

“Wow Penis, you really got the new kid to lie for you too?” Flash responded.

 

“Not lying, Flash.” Peter responded sounding tired. 

 

“Whatever” Flash said and returned to paying attention in class even though we all know he’s not going to pass either way. 

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

The car ride home was not nearly as quiet as the car ride home from school. Harley decided it was the perfect time to interrogate Peter about Flash. 

 

“What was all that?” Harley asked Peter. 

 

“Nothing, Flash just likes to poke at me sometimes, it’s nothing I can’t handle” Peter replied. 

 

“How often does he do that?” 

 

“Not often. Just drop it please and don’t tell Mr.Stark.” Peter was sounding tired and like he didn’t want to talk about this subject which made Harley want to talk about it even more. 

 

“We’re not done with this conversation.” Harley replied deciding he didn’t want to fight with Peter and they were pulling up to the tower anyways. 

 

FRIDAY greeted them as always. 

 

“Peter, Boss has asked that you meet him in the lab to talk about something.” 

 

“Alright, Fri, I’ll head up there right now.” Peter said while Harley stepped off the elevator at their personal floor. 

 

“Hey, Pete!” Mr.Stark greeted him as always when Peter got to the lab. 

 

“Hey Mr.Stark, what do you need?”

 

“Well kid I have a question for you”

 

“And that question would be-” 

 

“How would you and May like to move into STARK towers?” 

 

“Really Mr.Stark! I would love too! Of course I have to ask May first but I think she’d say yes! Thank you so much, Mr.Stark!” Peter replied barely containing his excitement. 

 

“Alright kid, go help Harley with his homework, lord knows he needs it, and then ask May when you get home, you guys can move in whenever you want.” Tony replied. 

 

“Ok!” Peter said as he ran off to go tell Harley the news. 

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Peter and Harley had been finished with their homework for some time now. They were watching Good Omens when Peter realized it was probably time for him to go one patrol. He said goodbye to Harley and quickly left. As he was swinging through Queens he couldn’t stop thinking about Harley.  _ He’s just so hot and perfect and nice and smart and ahhhh Peter you’re on patrol you should really be focusing right now.  _ Peter ended his patrol with a minute to spare that night and climbed in the window to his and May’s apartment making a mental note to tell May about Mr.Stark’s proposal from earlier that afternoon. Peter went to sleep daydreaming about Harley and denying that to himself that he had a growing crush on the boy as one does. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sorta sucky ugh i tried. Also i promise extreme fluff next ch and maybe they will finally get together.  
> Enjoy!

Today was the day of the field trip to SI. To say the Peter was dreading it would be an understatement. He knew that all of the avengers were going to do their best to embarrass him and Harley and the worst part was that Harley couldn’t care less. 

 

“Harley! They are going to embarrass us in the worst ways possible.” Peter was currently trying to convince Harley to see this as an equally bad thing. Which Harley did not considering the avengers didn’t have as much dirt on him as they did Peter. Harley was also really looking forward to proving Flash wrong today and finally shutting him up for at least a little while. 

 

“Peter, today is going to be fine. Just relax.” Harley said and he reached to squeeze Peter’s hand. Peter and Harley had grown almost inseparable since Harley moved to New York. Ever since Peter and May had moved into the tower a week ago and Peter and Harley got their own floor in STARK tower it was like neither could breathe if the other left for more than five minutes. Despite this they were both very adamantly denying that they had a crush on each other. MJ, Ned, and Shuri thought it was the funniest thing they’d ever seen. 

 

They left Midtown almost as soon as they got there and rode a bus to STARK tower. They were greeted by a regular tour guide, Haley, Peter recalled her name, and everything went great. Until they had to go through security.

 

“There are 15 levels of clearance,” Haley explained, “level 1 is for the press, level 2 is for tour groups like you. You guys have to have an employee with higher clearance to be able to go anywhere in the tower. Levels 3-5 are for low level employees such as janitors with the exception of a few that need access to the higher up floors. Level 5-10 is for most interns and regular employees. I am a level ten. Level 10-14 are for higher up employees and the avengers depending on how often said avenger visits the tower. Level 15 is reserved for residents of the tower such as Mr.Stark and Ms.Potts as well as resident avengers and a few others. Any questions?” 

 

Since no one raised their hand their tour guide started to hand out everyone’s badges. 

 

“These badges will automatically deactivate once you leave this building so you are free to keep them as souvenirs.”

 

Since Harley, Ned, Peter, MJ, and Shuri already had badges there was no need to issue them another one. This almost went unnoticed until Flash pointed out that they hadn’t received badges. 

 

“Miss, they weren’t given badges!” Flash said. 

 

“It says here that they already have badges. Do you guys have you badges on you?” Haley asked them. A chorus of “yes” came from where the group was standing. 

 

“Alright now it’s time to go through security. FRIDAY will announce everyone’s name and badge level so don’t be surprised.” 

 

“Eugene Thompson level 2” FRIDAY called out. 

 

“Michelle Jones level 13, welcome back MJ.”

 

“Shuri level 14, welcome back princess.”

 

“Ned Leeds, level 13, welcome back Ted”

 

“It’s Ned, FRIDAY.” Ned replied sighing as he heard FRIDAY call him by the name Mr.Stark had given him. 

 

“Harley Keener level 15, welcome back Harley”

 

“Hey Fri!” Harley replied. 

 

“Peter Parker level 15, welcome back Peter, I have notified Boss of your arrival”

 

“Why have you betrayed me like this Fri?” Peter replied sounding exasperated. 

 

“Sorry Peter” FRIDAY responded as sarcastic as the AI could. 

 

When the five of them turned to look at their class everyone was in shock. It’s not like they all had believed Flash it’s just they all had believed Flash. 

 

“Wow Penis how much time did you spend on your knees to make that happen. There’s no way you actually live in the tower.” Flash commented.  _ I’m going to kill him  _ Harley thought not just because he insulted Peter but he implied that Peter had slept with other people and that just didn’t sit right with him.  _ The hell Keener you’re not even together  _ Harley reminded himself as some not so safe for work images came into his mind. He quickly pushed them aside however because Flash was still being an asshole. 

 

“None Flash it’s amazing what being a decent person can do for you.” Peter replied. Flash seemed to shut up after that comment. 

 

“Alright everyone let’s go check out the labs.” Haley said trying to change the topic. 

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

As they were walking to the labs Peter heard something, more accurately someone, crawling around in the vents. He stopped walking as did the rest of the five of them who seemed to have caught on. Sure enough Clint and Sam fell out of the vents. 

 

“Oh my god it’s Hawkeye!” Someone in his class yelled. 

 

“In the flesh” Clint responded. He walked over to Peter and Harley and ruffled their hair like a proud dad would. Sam stayed back waiting to make his entrance. 

 

“I just came down to say hi to my favorite group of kiddos” Peter’s face turned bright red at this but Harley didn’t seem to care. “Sam why don’t you come say hi”

 

“OH MY GOD THE FALCONS HERE TOO!!” People in Peter’s class were freaking out and the only ones who seemed unphased (more or less) by their presence were Peter, Harley, Ned, MJ, and SHuri. 

 

“Yep, the one and only.” Sam responded sarcastic as usual “We also came here to warn Peter and Harley that Tony is cooking up something big.”

 

“Oh great” they both responded. 

 

“Well bye love birds! Have a great rest of the day! Or as great as it can be.” Clint said and him and Sam were back in the vents five seconds later. 

 

“Did he just call us lovebirds” Peter asked.

 

“I think he did” Harley replied. 

 

“Wonder why?” Peter responded with a blush on his face. Harley was wondering if it was possible for his face to get any redder than it already had been. 

 

“I don’t know” 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

They were no nearing the end of the tour and all of the avengers had stopped by at some point to embarrass them. Now it was time for an avengers Q&A that was undoubtedly set up by Mr.Stark and where he would be unleashing his evil plan. 

 

“Hey everyone!” Mr.Stark greeted them as they got settled down. They soon opened up the floor to questions. Flash’s hand instantly shot up. 

 

“Is Pen- Peter Parker really an intern that lives here?” 

 

“Yes, why wouldn’t he be?” Mr.Stark responded. Flash turned to Peter. 

 

“I wonder how long you spent in the bedroom to make that one happen, Penis.” Flash commented. All of the avengers suddenly looked very angry. 

 

“I’ll have you know that Peter is everyone’s favorite person in this tower, Mr. Thompson. This behavior will not be tolerated him anymore. Continue it and I will personally make sure you never get accepted into college anywhere. Security please remove him from the building.” Pepper replied with an ice cold glare that could murder anyone just by looking at her. 

 

“Excuse us Mr.Harrington but there’s no point in the Harley and Peter leaving seeing as they live here so they will be staying.” Mr.Stark said. 

 

“That’s fine with me.”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Peter and Harley were relaxing on their floor later that evening. It was a Friday so they were having a Star Wars marathon. They were sitting next to each other on the couch practically cuddling. Peter, however, was paying more attention to Harley than to the movie. He could no longer deny that he had a massive crush on the other boy. They both fell asleep sometime later once again their limbs entangled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments!
> 
>  
> 
> follow my tumblr @hey-im-pan


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I know this is really short but I just wanted to put up another chapter. I will probably put out another longer one tomorrow and then the final one not long after! Also someone asked why Shuri is here and I realized I forgot to actually explain but basically even though she’s smarter than everyone at Midtown she wanted to be close to MJ and her friends and so she convinced T’Challa to let her move there. She is also working on opening another one of those Wakandan outreach centers like at the end of BP and also interning for Tony. Also I realize that I literally wrote a whole fic dedicated to the same trope here but I really love this trope soo.  
> Enjoy!

Peter woke to Harley staring at him. He face got embarrassingly red yet Harley’s was redder since he had been caught. 

 

“Morning, Harls” Peter said sleepily.

 

“Morning, darlin’” Harley replied sounding as if he were in awe of the other boy. 

 

“Do you remember what time we’re supposed to be meeting MJ, Ned, and Shuri?” Peter asked.

 

“About an hour and a half from now” 

 

“Better get ready then” 

 

The two boys both (begrudgingly) got up and got ready for the day ahead of them not realizing they were each thinking about the other the whole time. 

 

—————————————-

 

They met up with their friends and went to show Harley all the tourist sights as he hadn’t really been shown New York yet. The day was filled with fun and lots of Harley and Peter’s horrible attempts at flirting while the other remains oblivious. MJ, Ned, and Shuri however, not so oblivious. The three of them started planning on how to get the two lovebirds (idiots) together and how to do it as soon as possible. 

 

When they ended their tour all five of them went back to STARK tower. Since Peter and Harley has their own floor they would be left in complete privacy which they were going to need for their plan to work. After they finished watching some movie called “Deadpool” they put their plan into action. 

 

“Why don’t we play seven minutes in heaven” Shuri suggested. 

 

“Why? You and MJ are already dating and I don’t want to kiss any of you” Peter replied while thinking  _ except Harley I would kiss him anytime anywhere.  _

 

“You’re exactly right Peter. Me and Shuri are dating and Ned definitely doesn’t want to kiss his best friend so into the closet you and Harley go!” MJ said. 

 

“Wait- What!” Harley exclaimed as he and Peter were being (ironically) shoved into a nearby closet by their three friends. 

 

“Well this is great” Peter said sarcasm laced in every word. 

 

“Is it really so awful to spend time with me?” Harley asked just as sarcastic. 

 

“No-that’s not what I meant! Can I tell you something?”

 

“Anything” 

 

“I really really like you” Peter said so quiet Harley almost couldn’t hear him. 

 

“Can I kiss you” Harley asked looking into Peter’s wide eyes. 

 

“Anytime” 

 

Their lips met and Peter couldn’t do anything but focus on how soft Harley’s were. They broke apart and Peter cupped Harley’s face and kissed him again this time deeper, more passionate, like he was pouring all of his feelings into this one kiss. Then MJ knocked on the door. 

 

“You two made out yet?”

 

“Fuck off MJ” Harley yelled as a reply and returned to kissing Peter. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

—————————————

Once they finally came out of the closet (haha I’m making so many def not overused jokes here y’all) the group watched some movies before finally going to sleep. Harley and Peter fell asleep once again with their limbs entangled, holding hands, with Peter’s head resting on Harley’s chest, and both boys were as content as they could be. 

 

When they woke up the next morning MJ, Ned, and Shuri had already left. Peter kissed Harley good morning and got up to make breakfast. They ate pancakes and got ready to start the day. Both were nervous about the fact that they needed to tell Mr. Stark about their relationship. But that can wait they rationalized. 

 

“Congrats you two” Tony said as they walked into the lab. 

 

“Congrats on what?” Peter replied sounding nervous. 

 

“Finally getting your heads out of your butts and getting together”

 

“How did you know about that?” Harley asked.

 

“FRIDAY” 

 

“Et tu, Fri” Peter said looking directly into a security camera. 

 

“Sorry Peter” FRIDAY responded with as much sass and AI can muster.

 

“Now if you two will actually work on something instead of just staring at each other, that’d be great” 

 

—————————————

They also told May that night, and she couldn’t have been happier. When the two boys went to bed they were as happy as can be. And they fell asleep once again wrapped around each other, holding hands, perfectly content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @hey-im-pan


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I'm also uploading the last chapter today and it should be really long soo.   
> Enjoy!

It had been two years since Peter and Harley finally got together. It has been the happiest two years of their lives. They were both about to graduate Midtown and were off to MIT. It was the day of graduation of Peter was feeling especially anxious. Not only were he and Harley graduating tonight, but Peter was planning on proposing later tonight when they were alone. Not that he wanted to get married so young neccesarily but he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Harley and he wanted Harley to know that too. 

 

They were getting reading to go to the school. They were dressed in the typical cap and gown and both were very nervous. They met up with MJ, Ned, and Shuri and the group of friends walked into Midtown for the last time. 

 

Everyone was now sitting in a auditorium waiting for graduation start. Most people were also staring at Tony Stark and wondering what he was doing Midtown’s graduation. Soon they started to call people up on stage. 

 

“Michelle Jones”

 

“Harley Keener” and as Harley walked to get his diploma the Stark and Parker famies cheered as loud as the could. 

 

“Ned Leeds”

 

“Peter Parker” again more loud cheers came from the Stark and Parker families. 

 

“Shuri” 

 

And as the graduates threw their caps up loud cheers came from all directions and they walked out of Midtown for the last time ever. Shuri and MJ linking arms and Harley and Peter holding hands. 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

There was a party after but the group of friends decided to skip and hang out just the five of them. All five of them were going to MIT which relieved them as they wouldn’t have to split up. Slowly as it later Ned went to bed, then MJ and Shuri, which left Peter and Harley alone in their room. 

 

“Hey Harley” Peter said.

 

“Yes darlin’” Harley replied and Peter blushed as the loving nickname. 

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

 

“You just did but go ahead” At that Peter got off their bed and got down on one knee. 

“So, I know we’re really young but I just wanted you to know that you are my everything Harley, you are it for me, and if you say yes we obviously don’t have get married for a while but I just needed you to know. Harley Keener, Will you marry me?” 

 

“Yes Peter, of course I’ll marry you. Heck I’ll marry you tomorrow if you want. You’re my everything too. I love you so much.” And with that Harley pulled Peter in for a kiss, it was deep and passionate and it said everything that they couldn’t. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning Peter woke up with his head on Harley’s chest and admired the rings on their hands. Harley woke not soon after and pulled Peter in for a kiss. 

 

“Good morning, fiance” Harley said as if there was not another phrase that could make him happier in the whole world. 

 

“Good morning to you too, fiance” 

 

They left their room and went to go get breakfast. It was team breakfast that day so when they got down to the kitchen all the avengers suddenly stopped talking and looked at their hands. Then the avengers erupted into congratulations. 

 

“Congrats, kids, I knew this would happen soon” Tony said.

 

“Oh did you, old man” Harley replied his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

 

“Yes I did now let’s talk about the wedding.” 

 

As they ate breakfast Peter leaned into Harley and their hands stayed intertwined. Both boys couldn’t possibly have been any happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments! 
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr @hey-im-pan


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a lot shorter than I expected but I hope I still did good on the ending. Thank you to everyone who has kept track of the story and supported me! I know it's not the best but it's my first attempt at a multichapter fic.   
> Enjoy!

 

Peter, Harley, MJ, Ned, and Shuri spent the summer together and then it was off to MIT. Peter and Harley were planning their wedding for the next summer. They went back to NY for Thanksgiving and Christmas and soon enough it was summer and Harley and Peter would be getting married in a week. 

 

“Are you sure we have everything done for the wedding” Peter asked. 

 

“Yes, darlin’, there’s no need to be so stressed out everything will be fine. 

 

“I know, I know, I just can’t help it” Peter said as he relaxed into Harley. 

 

“Everything will be just fine and I will get to marry the love of my life” Harley said trying his best to reassure Peter. Peter leaned in to kiss Harley and as their lips met Peter calmed down and was reassured by the fact that he kows Harley loves him. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

It was the day of the wedding and both Peter and Harley were bouncing off the walls with excitement. Harley and Peter had separated earlier in the morning because Peter was superstitious af. It was now about thirty minutes till they walked doen the aisle. They were both going to be walked down by Tony at the same time. As peter was daydreaming it slowly got closer and closer to time until it was time to go. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw how handsome Harley looked. Harley apparently thought the same of Peter. 

 

They each linked arms with Tony and were lead down the aisle. As they got to the stairs Tony let go and they walked up together. The Priest talked for a while and the they got to the vows. Peter went first. 

 

“Ok so about four years ago I met a little shit named Harley Keener. The instant I looked at him I was gone. He had the prettiest blue eyes and the best hair and I cannot stress enough how fast my bi panic came on. Then I got to know him and I found out that while he might be a little shit he also cares so deeply for others. He loves his sister with all his heart and that showed everytime he talked about her. He was also so funny and I was constantly laughing at his jokes. We soon became inseparable and I found myself falling in love. Harley Keener, I love you so much, I have for four years, since I first laid eyes on you, and I promise to always be with you through everything and to love you until I die. You are it for me, my everything, the love of my life, my soulmate, and I couldn’t ask for anyone better.” He looked up and they were both crying at this point. 

 

“Peter Parker, I love you. And know I don’t know how I’m going to top those vows. So I met you four years ago and I fell in love the second your eyes met mine. You were this cute, nerdy boy, and my heart was ready to burst. I was already falling for you and you hadn’t said one word. Then the old man forced us to bond that one day and I realized just how far gone I was for you. Soon we became inseparable and I just kept falling harder and harder. The MJ shut us in that closet and I could not be more thankful because I found out that the boy I loved, loved me back. And from there well everybody knows. So, Peter Benjamin Parker, I promise to love you forever, through everything, and to try not to get too mad when you say that Star Wars is better than Star Trek. You are my everything and the fact that you’re marrying me today is making me the happiest man on earth.” 

 

They were both downright sobbing at this point. 

 

“Do you Peter Parker, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

 

“I do” 

 

“And do you Harley Keener, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

 

“I do” 

 

“You may now kiss your husband.” Peter and Harley kissed like it was their first. They were both crying but they didn’t care. They were both just happy. 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Peter and Harley as well as Ned, MJ, and Shuri all graduated from MIT a few years later. Peter and Harley both went to work for Tony to learn how to take over the company. MJ became an activist and writer. Shuri and MJ got married.  Shuri worked on outreach centers from Wakanda in the United States. Ned went to work at Stark Industries as well. They were all happy. 

 

Peter and Harley had two kids and they loved them very deeply. The pair pretty much never fought and they had an amazing life together eventually taking over SI at the age of 30. Peter retired being Spider-Man at age 30 as well but he had trained Miles to take his place so New York was still defended. They had a fairytale life and it was better than anything they could’ve asked for. The group of friends visited each other often, never losing touch especially since MJ yelled at them for every dumb thing they did that got put in some gossip magazine. It was great and they were happy and nothing could ruin it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading everyone! Please leave comments and kudos!
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on tumblr @hey-im-pan

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first attempt at a long chapter and it's my first attempt at something that's gonna be multi-chapter so. Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
